


Alexander Hamilton, Cat About Town

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [43]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat!Alexander, Cats, Gen, Pets, cat!Philip, white house fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It's just a normal day for Alexander Hamilton, well as normal as a day as it can be for a cat in the White House. Written as part of our Secret Santa Gift Exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @seabroke

It was just an ordinary day for Alexander who had woken up from a pleasant nap from a very nice warm spot near the window. He didn't need to be able to read a clock to know what time it was. His stomach was always reliable and he just knew that it was lunch time. Alexander arched his back and stretched, enjoying the feeling of the sun for a few moments longer before he trotted off to get his food.

He sauntered past Philip who continued to doze as he padded towards the kitchen. Various people tried to get his attention, but he barely spared them a glance. He was on a mission and nothing would distract him from it. Turning the corner he could already smell the scent of lunch being prepared and he picked up the pace just a touch.

"There you are!"

Alexander knew that voice. It was the woman, the one who gave him all his food. He went over to her and rubbed up against her calves, a chirping meow escaping him.

"I know you must be so hungry," she laughed.

Alexander rubbed up against her again, hungry was an understatement in his mind.

"Where's your brother, then?" she asked, "Philip! Come on buddy, food!"

Alexander was starting to get a little frustrated. Philip was never on time to meals and it wasn't fair that he had to wait. He went to sit by the place where the food bowls were put and made his annoyance known.

Alexander wrinkled his nose and let out an annoyed meow as he continued to sit, his tail thumping against the tiled floor.

"One moment Alexander."

Alexander meowed again. He could smell the food, he could see that it was in the bowl, he just couldn't get to it. Just as he was about to meow again Philip traipsed into the kitchen yawning as he went. Alexander gave one more annoyed meow, this one directed at Philip. Philip simply blinked slowly at him in apology and Alexander blinked back. Finally, the food was placed before them.

Finally he could eat his lunch in peace, and he quickly proceeded to do so as the man walked into the kitchen. He was the one who'd found Alexander and brought him home in the first place.

"Would you like some lunch too dear?" the woman asked.

"I'm here on official business," the man said. 

"And of course you thought that the kitchen would be the best place to find George rather than, say, his office."

The man, whom Alexander had always thought of as his Human, laughed, "Touché."

"Let me fix you something," The woman decided, "even the president can wait till you get some nourishment."

"Thanks," said Alexander's human, "I came straight from my office and Jefferson was there and..."

"No shop talk in my kitchen," the woman told him, "those are the rules."

"Yes ma'am," Alexander's human sighed. 

When he went to sit at the table, Alexander took the chance to jump up onto his human's lap and began licking his paws and cleaning his face. 

"Hey there," Alexander's human cooed, scratching Alexander behind the ears.

Alexander let out a contented purr as he settled in his favorite lap. The woman came and placed something on the table and chuckled. 

"I can't believe that cat likes you so much," she said. 

"I'm just that lovable," Alexander's human replied. 

Alexander purred louder and preened.

He loved the way his human would scratch him behind the ears and by his neck, Alexander was certain that his human was the only one who could do it properly.

Alexander was so happy that he was startled when his human got up out of the chair. Alexander gave a slight indignant noise and meowed reproachfully. 

"Sorry about that, chief," Alexander's human said, "I've got some business to attend to."

Alexander didn't really care about human business and trotted after his human.

His human let out a small laugh and continued walking down the wide and airy hall nodding to other humans as he passed. Alexander soon recognized the path his human was taking. They were going to see Boss. Alexander liked Boss. Boss gave him treats and belly rubs.

As his human opened the door Alexander made sure to slip in with him before the door closed (although if he hadn't he would have most certainly scratched and meowed until someone let him in).

"You wanted to see 

All Alexander cared about was that his human was not sitting down which meant he did not have a lap to sit on. Alexander whipped his tail a couple of times before trotting over and tugging at the pant leg of his human, sure he could sit in Boss's lap, and normal he would... But his human was there, and that was what was important.

His human was pacing and speaking at ever increasing speeds and Alexander was getting tired of following. He particularly did not like when his human nearly stepped on him with all his pacing. His human was being rude and inconsiderate. Alexander would show him. With a twitch of his tail, Alexander walked behind the desk and jumped into Boss's lap.

Boss laughed and calmly scratched Alexander behind the ears as he continued to speak.

"Dr. McCord is former CIA but lately has been teaching at the University of Virginia-"

Alexander couldn't help but purr even though it was nowhere near as nice as the way his human pet him.

"Alexander--"

Alexander thought for a moment that Boss was talking to him, but it soon became clear that Boss was talking to Alexander's human by the way he stood and went to him. Left without a lap once again, Alexander sat on Boss's desk.

"Please give her a chance, you're lucky Conrad said he wanted to keep you on-"

"I know, I know."

Alexander was annoyed, couldn't someone sit down?

There was a pen sitting on the desk. Alexander reached out a paw and batted it until it fell onto the rug. As a bid for attention, it wasn't a very good one because neither human noticed. That's when Alexander spotted the file folder. That would certainly get them to notice him.

A nice flick of his paw and the folder and contents went flying all across the floor.

"Damn it, Alexander," Boss thundered, "My papers!"

The one thing Alexander didn't like about Boss was just how loud his voice could get. Alexander let out a protesting yowl when Boss picked him up in one arm and placed him on the floor outside the office before shutting the door in his face.

He glared at the closed door for a moment and considered scratching and yowling until they let him back in, but then he realized clearly he was not wanted. With a flick of his tail, Alexander sauntered off with his nose in the air. He would just have to find somewhere he was appreciated.

He made his way down the hall and strode his way past his favorite napping place to see that Philip had returned from his lunch. Well, that was certainly an option. After lunch was the perfect time for a bath. Alexander padded over to Philip, who was cleaning his snout with one paw, and ducked down to lick at Philip's neck. That always worked, it was his way of signaling as the alpha what exactly he wanted.

Philip relented as Alexander settled down, yes here he was needed and he would be content staying here for the rest of the day.


End file.
